


Sick

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: Credence和Gindelwald之间的一个小游戏大魔王！大魔王！大魔王！Gindelwald！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 讨论如何让老格zqsg后无果的小甜饼（大概

Ⅰ 

阴暗的船舱里泛着浓郁的湿气，犹如蛇的亲吻，蜥蜴的爬行，由于失去阳光的眷顾，空气中弥漫着发霉的味道，连呼吸都变得那样困难。Grindelwald就是在这里找到了蜷缩在角落的Credence。他贴在一只木质的旧货箱旁边，枯黄的稻草从箱子夹板的缝隙里漏出，几乎就要扎在Credence的身上，可他却毫不介意。

“Credence。”

陌生的声音用熟悉的语调说出他的名字。如同往常一般，Credence忍不住颤抖，这一次更多的是即将冲破身体的畏惧而不是得到怜悯后的战栗。Grindelwald小心翼翼地靠近他，生怕这来之不易的默默然力量被自己的举动而惊怕逃窜。他伸出手，抚在男孩被胡乱修剪的短发上，轻轻地，像是抚摸小动物一样安慰着。

“好孩子，不用害怕。”似乎已经忘记了此前说出残忍话语的正是自己，Grindelwald依然用诱导的口吻低声说着，就像过去为他治疗养母带来的伤痛一样自然。

被一片阴影覆盖，连船舱内微弱的灯光也无法照射在自己身上，Credence想躲开，但他清楚的意识到自己并没有这个能力。魔法部巫师们的群体攻击使得他只能靠残存的默默然逃出，偷偷跟随Newt上船后也只能躲在货舱里苟延残喘。大脑昏昏沉沉，依然无法正常思考，连肢体都不听使唤，只能尽量让自己无视男人的安抚。

“你现在很虚弱，我想你应该跟我走，Credence。”宽阔的手从发旋落到耳后，稍微用力企图抬起男孩的脸，却使男孩固执地将头埋得更深。这让他很意外，在记忆中，他总是言听计从，毫无主见，除去默默然爆发时的勇气——他以为那只是暂时的。

“不，先生。”模糊的声音从男孩的膝盖间传出，带有恐惧，仿佛下一刻就会支离破碎。当然，他可以理解，依照男孩对魔法的向往，失去力量后的不安，他会理解的，但这并不是他拒绝的理由。Grindelwald无比傲慢地为男孩的回绝做了定义。“你认为我是在与你商量吗？”他将腰压得更低，几乎贴在Credence的耳侧，男孩感觉到粘腻的蛇腹已经缠绕上他脆弱的脖子，如果不能给到满意的答复，他可怜的血管就会被两颗锋利的牙齿戳破，再也感受不到世间的温度。

他缓缓抬起头，看着那张陌生的脸，很难以置信眼前的这个人曾经给予自己奢侈的温暖。那种可悲的满足感，一旦得到过，便会如毒品一样渗入骨髓，沉迷成瘾。熟悉的体温包围着他，Credence试图拉下Grindelwald放在他脸上的手，却因为无力而勉强搭在上面，这让他十分尴尬。

在Grindelwald即将失去耐性之际，男孩注视着他的眼睛，用他从未见过的坚定再次拒绝：“不，先生。”

Xxx

“不，先生。”餐桌的对面，Credence为自己添了一些沙拉，并没有在意是否冒犯到Grindelwald，甚至朝他展露出一个腼腆得体的笑容。

此时的Grindelwald无比怀念那个船舱里的小可怜，至少不需要花费吹灰之力就能轻易掌控，Credence依然被他带了回来，尽管总是抗拒他的好意，但对于魔法学习非常认真，不得不承认他有些为此感到不忿。但这并不影响他作为黑魔王的自信。

“你需要一点时间考虑，Credence。”长期的相处让Grindelwald清楚，他只是“需要一点时间”，总是如此。

Credence细细咀嚼口中的冰菜，无与伦比的爽脆口感让他感到新奇，由于对沙拉酱的厌恶，他下意识地尽量挑开来食用。“Credence，你想要一些鱼吗？”Grindelwald看着他不符年龄的小动作，提出了建议。事实上，根本不等Credence说“不”，魔法已经把一份煎烤成诱人金黄色的鱼排送到他的盘子里。Credence皱起了眉，手上的动作也变得僵硬，不知道是为了鱼肉还是想起了什么事情。孩子气的表情显然取悦了Grindelwald：“也许我们下午会有时间去一趟对角巷。”

想到自己已经很久没有去过丽痕书店，Credence心中还是难以抑制地兴奋，只是自己不能过分表现出来。“谢谢你，先生。今天早上有一只猫头鹰来找你，但我还没取下它的信件就飞走了。”一般而言，飞到家里的猫头鹰都并不介意由他带领，只有这只是特别的。

“我知道了，这件事我会处理。”Grindelwald慢条斯理地享受家养小精灵制作的午餐。“邮购的书单都看完了吗？”

“已经看完了，先生。”书单从沙发边的桃木小台机飘到Grindelwald面前。

“Credence，你已经熟练地掌握了无杖魔法，你可以尝试更多。”丝毫不掩饰的赞赏，让Credence看到他眼神中一如既往对力量的追求。从被带回来之后，Grindelwald从未使用过他的力量，整个魔法界也都认为他已经死去，再也没有强大的默默然。“相信我，你会变得更加强大，和我一起。”Credence深知，倘若再次付出信任，换来的只会是自己第二次死亡，于是他看着Grindelwald，抑制住内心的挣扎、彷徨，温顺却不加之感情地回到：“我相信。”

很不巧，他们赶上了霍格沃兹开学前夕，不少巫师家长带着孩子前来购买学习用品。Grindelwald给自己施了一个混淆咒，和其他家长一样，带着自家超龄的“孩子”走进了丽痕书店。一个装满金加隆的袋子塞进Credence的外套，沉甸甸的。“等你选购完新的书，我就会回来。”

在Grindelwald离开之后，Credence理了理自己略长的黑发，走进这家热闹非凡的书店。“我劝你不要碰我！”《中世纪妖怪图鉴》呲牙咧嘴，旁边的《隐形魔咒及其应用》则时隐时现。他很喜欢这里，每次一呆就是几个小时，而Grindelwald也贴心地从不催促。他用目光寻找着自己所需的书籍，如果能找到与默默然研究相关的就更好了，但他来过几次都并未见到过，未免让人起疑心，更加不敢咨询老板。

Credence并不想讨好Grindelwald，即使在无数个傍晚贪恋那份温柔的对待，从两人开始共同生活到目前为止，Grindelwald并没有阻止他的小把戏。例如故意装作听不到他的讲话，总是“需要点时间考虑”，又或者在地下室练习魔法直到Grindelwald前来提醒已经很晚。

那是他们之间的一个小游戏，他既紧张又期待Grindelwald哪天才会厌倦。

“Credence。”男人站在书架后面，比约定的时间提前了那么一点。Credence疑惑地抬头，一只毛茸茸的小动物从魔法书的中间跳了过来，落在他抱在怀里的平装书籍上。“我想你不需要时间考虑了是吗，我亲爱的Credence。”

 

Ⅱ

悬浮在半空的烛台上是一根雕花的蜡烛，火苗安安稳稳地散发着暖黄色的光，Credence坐在窗户边上，膝上的书没翻过几页，全副注意力都放在了手上的黄色绒毛小怪身上。难怪巫师界里无论小孩还是成年人都对蒲绒绒爱不释手，乖巧地任人抚摸，听说即使将它抛起也绝不反抗，但Credence显然并不舍得。

即使在麻鸡世界里也从来没有得养过宠物的Credence，刚开始见到蒲绒绒时甚至不敢将它拿起，只伸出手指仿若羽毛飘落一样轻柔地感受毛茸茸的触感。还是Grindelwald看着时间不早，将蒲绒绒塞到Credence手上离开了对角巷。

正如Grindelwald所预料的，Credence对蒲绒绒的兴趣远远超出了那些魔法书籍。要知道在此之前，Credence有多么沉迷在那些笼统古板的理论里。

“或许你更需要我的教导。”他曾经在某个夜晚对Credence说过。

“谢谢你，先生。但我想你有更重要的事情，比如每天早上用另外一个身份走出家门。”男孩只是低垂着眼，不缓不慢地说。

“我很高兴你认为这是‘家’，Credence，你知道，这对我而言是个很不错的消息。至于我的工作，那是变形术，要做到这种程并不容易，至少在你现在的阶段，这并不是在书本上能够学会的。”

“是吗，先生。“刻意无视前一个问题，Credence眨了下眼：”既然如此我认为先学习基础魔法非常重要，而你也应该没有那么多的时间。”

“相信我，每天检查你作业的时间我还是有的。”修长的手指划过男孩的耳廓，Grindelwald不容抗拒地说道。

连昏暗的灯光都不能让他错过男孩不由自主柔化的嘴角。

Xxx

圣徒的项链一直被Credence戴着脖子上，用层层的衣物遮掩，即使在逃离追捕后也没有舍得扔掉。Grindelwald是个极度危险的人物，在对角巷里他听说了无数关于黑魔王的传说。早在他露出真面目的时候，所释放出的魔力令他心惊，即使作为一个可以控制力量的的默默然者。

他的力量正逐渐恢复，圣徒中有专门负责魔药的使者，Grindelwald会让他定期上门为Credence检查和配备魔药。喝下味道古怪的绿色药剂，Credence打开抽屉，从里面拿出一罐麻鸡糖果，选了一颗黄色的剥开糖纸，等香甜的味道在口腔里融化后，才漱口睡觉。

Grindelwald回到这间他定居不久的房子时，憩息在门前枝头等待的猫头鹰飞到他的肩上，奖励性地拍了拍它的头，猫头鹰消失在浓郁的夜空中。

房间里没有开灯，透过窗户的月光洒在男孩的脸上，他双眼紧闭，皱着眉，将身子缩成一团，仿佛周围的一切都无法让他安心。Grindelwald伸手拨开他的刘海——没有了养母的限制后他的发型不再像以前那样可笑——却发现了从睡衣中掉出来的圣徒项链，真是个乖孩子，他这样想着。

凡事与魔药师的通信猫头鹰都会尽量避开Credence，除了前些日子那只冒失的小蠢货。魔药师告诉他，尽管现在Credence的默默然力量正他的研究下已经恢复到了一定水平，但已经开始稳固，恐怕以现在的药剂无法让他的力量再进一步，如果加大药量试验也是可行，却担忧一旦造成魔力暴乱将很难收场。

而Grindelwald给他的回信则是：继续观察。

随手给他施了一个保暖咒，Grindelwald像玩蒲绒绒一样抚摸他柔顺的头发，似乎现在男孩的力量，已经不那么重要了，至少没有他一开始计划的那么重要。

睡眼朦胧Credence发出如小猫一样的声音，眉间的皱褶放松了起来，迷糊着贴在他的手上蹭了蹭。

“你回来了，先生。”

直觉告诉他，游戏不会那么快结束，但他也不会肖想拥有主动权的一天。现在就已经足够了。

 

-FIN.


End file.
